


[shrimp.]

by lovelychans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelychans/pseuds/lovelychans
Summary: there's something perticular about your height that kageyama noticed, oh, and he despises you.





	[shrimp.]

**Author's Note:**

> i love kags ;)

“Move over.”

 

A rough, rather low, voice was heard, muffled with voices whom you couldn’t identify, but somehow sounded familiar. Assuming the voice was directed toward you, swiftly, you faced the boy who seemed to be having a bad temper right now. His gaze focused down on you, he sadistically tilted his head, eyebrows knitted together. “Did you not hear me? I said to move over.” His voice was filled with arrogance, all you could do was to scoff. Obviously, this caught him off guard immediately. “Ah? You short brat. Do you know who I am?” He raised his arm, insinuating he was about to hit you, slap you perhaps. “Listen here, pretty boy. People like you are toxic to humanity. Please do me a favor, and don’t ever raise a hand on me, okay?” The voice he heard was filled with what seemed like rainbows and unicorns, unable to take her seriously. His eyes widened as you walked straight past him, bumping into his shoulder purposely. 

 

A few hours later, the final bell rang. People still gave you dirty glares, mostly girls. Was he that popular? Sure, he was definitely good-looking, and had perfected volleyball, but his personality? Self centered and arrogant, possibly the worst traits a human can have. You washed away your thoughts and grabbed your bag, ignoring the looks you were receiving. Making your way down the hall, towards the exit, another voice was heard. This voice was different. Much more melodic and jumpy, calming you at ease. “Excuse me!” You felt a tap on your shoulder, a boy almost the same height as you faced you. “Hmm?” He watched your hair fall neatly onto your shoulders, admiring you. “U-um. I just wanted to say sorry for what my friend did a few hours ago. He usually has bad tempers, but he had a bad day today, so please apologize him.” He seemed to be soaking in sweat as he spoke with you, you found it cute. “Oh, him? I apologize that he had a bad temper. But you do realize that he almost hit me, right?” A smile spread across your face, remembering the events that almost could have ruined his so called “reputation”. “R-Really? I wasn’t there, so I didn’t know that. But don’t worry, I’ll give him a lecture, that jerk.” He pouted, making him even more adorable. An idea suddenly popped up on your head, you smiled at him. “Um. If it isn’t a problem, can I perhaps lecture him? I’d prefer it if I was the one lecturing him.” You clutched onto your bag even tighter, hoping he’d say yes. “Sure! If you don’t mind, we have volleyball practice right now. Would you mind coming?” His cheeks colored with a pink shade, giving him an innocent image, which he’d probably approve of. “I don’t mind.” Another smile spread across your face, making him more cheerful.

 

The gym door opened, the guys turning their heads, some of them in the middle of playing a match or two. You could have sweared the jerk that you had run into turn his to the opposite direction. “A girl?” The ball bounced a couple of times before one of them caught it some seconds later. Hinata happily nodded. “She’s here to lecture Kageyama!” Hinata grabbed your wrist and dragged you to Kageyama, who seemed to be ignoring you. “Woah! Kageyama has a girlfriend!” You heard multiple reactions in the background, hopefully distracting them. “Come.” You simply said, boys watching you exit the gym. “Tch. What does that girl even want? What an eyesore.” He let the ball fall, quickly catched by Hinata. 

 

You patiently waited for the boy, your hands clutching your bag. The sun seemed to be setting, making the campus look more beautiful. Kageyama soon followed you, he gaze avoiding yours. “What do you want?” You chuckled as soon as he said that, somehow you expected a much more rude remark. “You’re a funny guy.” His anger was unleashed but you managed to interrupt him. “As you heard inside the gym, I’m here to lecture you.” You turned to look at him, one of his infamous smirks plastered across his face. “You’re lecturing me? What is this a joke, you’re a crazy woman.” Kageyama was about to flick your forehead, but you quickly dodged, smiling in the process. “Don’t touch me.” You gave him a sweet smile, catching him off guard. “That’s rule number one. Don’t touch me without permission. Unless, we’re dating, which definitely won't happen.” His face only seemed to be getting more arrogant. “As if I’m ever going to date a shrimp.” He chuckled, crossing his arms. “A shrimp? You’re funny. Right. Rule number two, don’t call me names that offend me.” He raised his eyebrow, confused perhaps. "What else am I supposed to call you, short stuff? Shorty?” He seemed to be having fun on his own. “Of course not. Call me (Y/N), which if you didn't know, it's my name.” You rolled your eyes as he called you by weird nicknames. “Anyways, I think that's all. Goodbye.” You gave him a half-assed bow and turned back away from him. “Shrimp.” He quickly said before he quickly got into the gym. “That won’t stop me, idiot.” You dropped your bag onto the ground and opened the door to the gym, Hinata ran up to you as soon as he saw you. “Do you need something, (Y/N)?” Hinata perked up, happily awaiting for an answer. “Can I play a match? Kageyama may have made me angry again.” Hinata tilted his head in confusion, but soon nodded. “Hey, you guys! Is it okay if she plays a match? She’s looking for a little revenge on Kageyama.” You glance at Kageyama who looks dumbfounded. “I literally just called you shrimp. It’s not a big deal.” Kageyama attempted to explain the situation he was stuck in. “Hey. Be thankful that we’re going up against a girl. I’m so happy!” Tanaka had a big smile as Kageyama honestly questioned life. You eventually rolled up yours sleeves and gave Kageyama another sweet smile, it confused him. “Ready?” You looked at your teammates, and eventually, the game had started. 

 

“Phew! A tie, huh?” Your short figure plopped down onto the floor along with the other people. “Here.” Kageyama threw a water bottle toward your direction, you caught it. “Anyways, I need to go. My parents will ground me if I’m even more late.” You shook your skirt due to sitting on the gym floor. “Already? Well, we had a lot of fun! You should play with us next time.” Hinata praised you, blushing. “Sure will! Bye guys.” You closed the gym door, grabbed your bag, and peacefully went home. "She wasn't that bad. What's to hate about her, Kageyama?" Tanaka questioned Kageyama's mentality. 

"There's something off about her, and I'm _going_ to find out what it is."

 


End file.
